


【越下席楼】交通工具

by PikaCai



Category: super vocal Ⅱ, 声入人心第二季
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaCai/pseuds/PikaCai
Summary: 没有剧情 很柴的交通工具 难吃警告





	【越下席楼】交通工具

三八二十四的摩羯座老男人闷骚又记仇，白天人模人样仿佛一个好好先生，哄得年轻成员都夸他有趣又没架子，晚上却一边压在小月亮身上使坏一边哄他数数今日不小心叫了几次“张老师”，非要把白天吃的亏在床第间补回来。

“讲道理英席哥，明明结婚之前就说好了暂不公开关系的，我…嗯…我在镜头前叫你张老师…哈啊！有…有什么问题吗？”被压在床上尚未嗅到危险的男高音还想反抗，却被舌苔磨过乳尖的动作激得软了腰，只好咬住下唇以免不受控制的声音再溜出来。压在他身上的男人却见不得他用牙齿折磨自己的下唇，伸了手指撬开他的牙关去拨弄毫无防备的舌头。粗糙的指腹划过牙齿，蹭过上颌带来一阵酥麻，另一只手却划过乳尖和小腹停留在前端轻轻刮弄，换来他的小月亮不自觉的挺身和含糊不清的呻吟。

张英席埋下头不去理会已经被自己的唇舌玩得红肿的一边乳头，一路亲吻下来停留在了小巧的肚脐，坏心眼地拿舌尖模仿平日做爱的节奏进进出出，换来月亮想躲却躲不开的颤抖。被身下人弄湿的手指不紧不慢地套弄已经挺立的阴茎，亲吻从肚脐漫到小腹，把赵越平时藏在衣服里的白皙皮肤吮出一片红色。看着他的小月亮早已被他的动作激得软了腰瘫在床上连控制自己声音都做不到，张英席满意地继续向下，却在刚把身下人前端纳入口中时遭到了反抗。“英席哥…唔…别…”刚刚还瘫在床上的人此时像一尾脱水的鱼，扭着腰想要躲开他，又被他握在腰上的手轻松制止，只能任由比自己大了一号的人用唇舌套弄自己的阴茎。射在他嘴里之前赵越是想要躲开的，但是握在他腰上的两只手却将他牢牢按住让他躲避不得，喷发在了曾经最尊敬的老师口中。赵越羞耻地用手臂遮住因为快感而濡湿的双眼，却不合时宜地想到当初被握着他的腰的人选中二重唱时自己对郭虹旭说的话。最萌身高差果然是没办法挣脱的啊，赵越迷迷糊糊地感叹。

刚刚射过一次的人软软躺在床上，一贯敏捷的思维都比平日凝滞了几分，丝毫没有感受到危险，直到耳蜗和身后同时被舌头和手指入侵，才发现那人在他胡思乱想的时候已经去床头柜翻出了润滑剂在手里捂热，随着手指送入自己身后。那人在自己体内胡乱摸索的时候还有闲心将舌尖送进耳蜗，在耳边带着笑意问他“是我技术太差了吗？越越居然在这时候还走神…”说话间体内的手指已经熟练地找到敏感点，毫不留情地用粗糙的指腹顶住那一点摩擦，引出他控制不住的呻吟和被快感激出的眼泪。体内的手指偷偷增加到三根，混着润滑剂在体内翻搅出的水声让赵越分外羞耻，腰上偷偷使力想要逃开顶住敏感点的指节，却在压在自己身上的人惩罚性的摩擦中卸了力气。

感受到手指抽出自己的身体，赵越调整好姿势准备迎接更大的东西，但那东西却只是在穴口磨蹭，戳着已经做好准备的软肉画圈。

“越越…”稳稳压在自己身上的男人咬着耳朵撒娇“越越应该叫我什么？”

“嗯…英席哥…哈…进来…”

“叫错了。”阴茎捅进一个头，却又立刻抽了出来，却让食髓知味的穴口更加空虚。赵越快被身后的空虚和在自己乳尖作怪的唇舌逼疯，哥哥老公的胡乱叫了一通才终于感受到身后被填满。那东西故意蹭着敏感点磨过，他只能呜咽这抱住身上人的肩膀，在他肩窝里小声喘气。

他的小月亮太紧了，三十出头的身体由于吃素和锻炼保养得仿佛二十出头，整个人像一块嫩豆腐，从胸口到腰上却斑斑驳驳全是他留下的吻痕和指印。张英席埋在他体内，被夹得快要疯掉却也不敢动，手指和唇舌从肩窝划到胸上，在锁骨上吮出红痕还不够，又去啃咬乳肉。把之前留下的痕迹全都加深一遍之后终于感到裹着自己阴茎的穴肉放松了些，于是他一边亲吻着月亮的眼角一边蹭着敏感的穴肉动了起来。

“哈啊…哥哥…嗯…”赵越的理智早已在性事中消失，只能抱着身上的人胡乱呻吟，乳尖蹭过那人最近锻炼得颇有成效的肌肉引来后穴一阵收缩，不知哪根神经搭错，照着在眼前晃动的肩窝吮了上去。

“…”本来念着明天还有工作的张英席被他这一夹一吮引得红了眼，揽着赵越的背把他从床上抱起来跨坐在自己身上，阴茎随着动作捅得更深。赵越被突如其来的快感作弄得叫不出声，只能跨坐在男人身上随着他的动作浑身颤抖，阴茎蹭着对方的腹肌，在敏感点被狠狠蹭过之后泄了两人一身。

因着不应期张英席没有再抽动，却也没有抽出来，只埋在他体内，嘴上从泛着泪花的眼角顺着脖子吻到锁骨，手指顺着背撸猫般一下一下撸过，直到感受到绷紧的背部肌肉稍微放松，才又托着赵越狠狠顶弄。

“赵越…” 

“越越…”

“我的月亮…”

故意含着耳廓在耳边的声音太犯规，羞得赵越想要往上逃，却在下一秒被握着腰狠狠钉在男人阴茎上，只能环着张英席的脖子把脸埋在肩窝里，想要藏住呻吟和眼泪。

“英席哥…”

“英席哥…嗯啊…轻点…我受不住了…”

大概没有哪个男人能在爱人的求饶中控制住自己，张英席死死握住赵越的腰把他摁在自己的阴茎上，激烈的动作让赵越觉得快要被撞散架了。

“张老师…哈啊！！”

“叫我什么？”

“张…嗯…英席哥…”

“哥哥…求你…啊…别欺负我了…”

赵越觉得过了一个世纪，体内的东西才微微跳动几下射了出来。他被人抱起来躺在床上，依稀听到男人把套子打结扔进垃圾桶的响动，又听见浴室里放水的声音。身上黏黏腻腻的不太舒服，但他手软脚软，也只能放任自己躺在床上。

过了一会儿他就被抱起来放进浴缸里，按摩浴缸很好地安抚了他酸胀的肌肉，让他恢复了些精力，伸手拉过正在帮他洗澡的人让他一同躺进浴缸。

张英席本身骨架子就大，得益于夜跑和健身，抱起来十分有安全感。赵越把自己埋进他怀里任对方给自己清洗，手上却揉揉捏捏觉得肌肉的手感真是非常棒。张英席正帮赵越清洁挤到他穴里的润滑剂，就察觉到一只小手在自己腰上揉揉捏捏十分得趣，于是探手在今晚被磨得十分敏感的一点重重一刮“越越明天想请假吗？”

“…呜啊！！嗯…英席哥…请假我觉得就不必了”赵越埋在人怀里，感受到抵在腿上的热度偷偷笑着求饶，任由张英席把自己抱出浴缸吹干头发，窝在他怀里睡了个好觉。


End file.
